


Nice to see you again

by Requireminx



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Swearing, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Requireminx/pseuds/Requireminx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rift in time and space takes you from the TARDIS and strands you in space. Good thing the Enterprise found you on their way to get John Harrison. A surprise awaits you from Harrison. I'm bad at summeries</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I'm not exactly yeaka when it comes to writing, so excuse plot holes, bad grammer, and other oopsies in this fic. Hopefully you will enjoy ;D I also included a little size thing so you know how big your wings are in this to clear confusion.

“(F/n)!”  That was the last thing you heard before you were ripped from the TARDIS into space.

“----Wings are impossible. She is completely human, yet she has these” You wake to voices whispering. Something tugs gently on one of your wings, lifting it up. Your eyes snap open and you flip out of the bed. A pretty-looking blond guy and serious looking guy stare at you. “Where am I?” You demand, wings raised in a defensive position. You can fight them. The Doctor doesn’t approve, but you can fight very well. It gets you out of sticky situations quite easily. “Calm down. You’re injured” The serious guy says. Injured? Suddenly and pain shoots through you and you collapse, clutching your chest. Both guys rush to help you. Things fade back to black just as they lift you up.

 “—Captain. We do not know who this is, she could be dangerous.” An eerily emotionless voice says. “Ugh. Shut up” You groan as you open your eyes. An abrupt snort makes your chest throb. That guy with blondie and Mr. serious looks ridiculous. “Those bangs and ears” You say with a snicker. Pointy looks at you with an eyebrow rose. “Is that supposed to be-” he begins to say until he is cut off by blondie. “Spock.” You start laughing. “Spock?!” You laugh. You wince as one laugh sends a sharp throb across your body. “Where am I?” you ask with one big huff. “This is the starship Enterprise. I’m Jim Kirk, Captain of the Enterprise.” Blondie says with a flirty smile. You roll your eyes. “I’m (F/n) (L/n).”  

“How did I get here?” You ask.  Mr. Serious speaks up. “You were drifting in space, if we had found you a minute later, you would’ve died from no oxygen. You were beaten up pretty bad, lots of cuts and bruises. ” You nod. “That’s why everything hurts. But whatever, I heal fast anyway.” You say. You sit up and stretch, wincing again.

 A feather lands on Spock’s head as you shake your wings out. “Damn my shoulders hurt. Don’t you have some sort of spacey thing that I can sleep on without having my wings falling to the floor?" you complain, snickering at the feather on the unaware Spock. "Speaking of wings, were you born with them?” serious asks. "Yeah, I was born with them. I also heal abnormally fast. And yet I was born of normal humans" you say. You look at Mr. Serious. "What’s your name then?" "Leonard McCoy, although people call me Bones." He says. You smile. “When are broken bones useful? When they start to knit” You say, biting your lip.

All pairs of eyes in the room look at you. The most innocent smile decorates your face. "Oh! And did a strange man in a blue box come around here?" you ask, remembering the Doctor. "Uh, no" Kirk says. _Damn._

"How did you get in space?" Bones asks. "It’s a long story." "We have time" Kirk interjects. "Ok, I travel with this guy, the Doctor. He has this ship, the TARDIS. It just looks like an old London police box, but it's bigger on the inside. We travel through time and space. The Doctor found me after I ran away from the hospital where they were doing tests on me. I'm from the year 2013" you explain. Spock opens his mouth to speak but the ship shudders.

"What was that?" You ask, starting to get up. Bones raises a hand to stop you. “you shouldn't get up" You grab it and use it to pull yourself up. "Thanks for the hand" He just glares at you. A breeze hits you and you shudder. You’re wearing a thin white dress that hangs loosely around you. Bandages around you feel restraining. You don’t like it. At least you wouldn’t need them for too long. A sharp beep sounds and Kirk brings a phone out of his pocket. “What do you mean?! Shit...” Kirk exclaims into the phone. He dashes out of the room, Bones and Spock following. You slip your runners on and you grab your firefly pendant from the table before following them out.  The pendant was precious to you. You got it when the TARDIS malfunctioned and brought you two to a parallel universe where a fungus had infected the world’s population. You had acquired it during the adventure there. It has a small blade folded on the back.

“The ship’s stopped. Coolant leak apparently. Spock. You, Uhura, and I are going to Quo’nos to get Harrison” Kirk says. “Harrison?” You ask, pausing to gawk at the ship every three seconds. “We are here actually to capture a wanted criminal, who escaped to somewhere he thought we wouldn’t go. John Harrison” Kirk explains. 

You and everyone enter a bustling room with a big window. Kirk addresses a young blonde. “Carol Wallace, please bring (F/n) to your quarters and give her a change of clothes, she seems to be your size. And as for her wings, improvise” She looks at him. “How do you know that our sizes are the same? Do you pay attention _captain_?” She says, putting an emphasis on captain. He smiles, goes to her and whispers something in her ear. She turns to you, eyes widening a little when she takes in your wings. “Come with me” She says warmly, taking your hand.

She gives you a change of clothes. “Keep it, I always have spare uniforms” She says. “Thanks” You say, taking the clothes from her. You flip the blade from your tag and cut holes in the back of the dress for your wings. You strip off the loose garment and cut away the bandages. Bruising is present all across your torso. Thankfully there was nothing worse. You put on the blue dress and straighten yourself out. You never usually wear dresses, this one’s skirt a little too short, but it’s very comfortable.

“Kirk told me to put you in the brig after. He knows you aren’t dangerous but he can’t take chances, especially where we are now” Carol says. You raise an eyebrow at her, but you just nod with a “Sure”

[](http://imgur.com/KdwcceT)


	2. Look who's here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi. Comments are always nice.

After running around the spotless, futuristic cell, you sit down on the bed. Worry creeps up on you as the Doctor becomes the topic of your thoughts. Is he okay? Hopefully he would find you soon. Unfortunately you left your phone on the TARDIS so that was out. You start brushing your wings with your fingers.

Kirk enters the brig with guards, Spock, Bones, and a man. Their backs are to you so you can’t see John Harrison’s face. He seems oddly familiar somehow. He enters his cell, directly across from yours. The guards say something to Kirk and leave. He drops the long coat he was wearing and turns around, and you nearly rip the feathers in your hands off. “Khan?!” You shout in shock. He couldn’t be here. He stares at you also with shock. Large black wings unfold from his back. “You have wings?!” You exclaim.

Kirk looks to you, then at Harrison, you, then back to Harrison. “The hell?!” Kirk exclaims. You walk up to the glass. “How...” You mutter, staring at his wings. How was Khan Here?! Why does he have wings?! Spock walks to your cell and presses a button, making the glass go opaque. “What?! Wait! Why?! I need to talk to him!” You smack the glass, knowing it wouldn’t do anything. Kirk’s voice rings through the cell. “We need to talk to Harrison alone. You may get the chance to talk to him later though” You give up on the glass and begin pacing, thoughts flying by.

You met Khan travelling with the Doctor. He and his family stopped wars, usually by winning them. He himself wasn’t a bad guy, just did what was necessary. Unfortunately others might not think so. Your first meeting is a whole other story, but your relationship with him is somewhat... complicated. You found you liked each other, but travelling with the Doctor means attachment to anyone/thing you meet just can’t happen. Every adventure ends up with leaving something.

Minutes later, you start stretching. Exercise always helped you relax, might as well try. “Can I get a punching bag or something in here?!”  You exclaim. Nothing happens so you begin running around the room. You do a lap before you get bored. “Let’s do something less boring” You mutter under your breath.

You back up until your wings touch the wall. Footsteps echo as you run to the wall and run up it, pumping your wings for air as you flip backwards and hit the ground with a somersault. You stand up, straightening your wings.  “These cells are not good for anything but being bored” You mutter.

You do flips and stretches for a good five minutes; it doesn’t help with the nerves at all.

The glass goes clear and Kirk is on the other side. “I need to talk to him” You say. “Did you know him from before? Like, travelling with the Doctor?” He asks, clearly still confused about the time travelling. You nod. “I need to talk to him, put me in his cell or something, I don’t care” You persuade. “I can’t, he’s dangerous. We don’t know whether we can trust him yet or not” He says. You frown at him. “I trust him. And if he makes some sort of move in there on me, I can fight. But he won’t, so, can I please go into that cell?”

Kirk stands there for a few minutes. Finally he nods.”Fine. Just... Be careful. I barely know you but I don’t want you to die” He says with a sigh. The glass disappears and you step through.  Kirk and you walk to Khan’s cell. He didn’t say anything the whole time, just gazed intently. Kirk opens it and you run in, tackling Khan in a hug. You move your head back and giggle at his surprised expression. Kirk and Spock leave the brig.

“Nice to see you again” You say, letting go of him. “Likewise” He says. “I see you’re still above smiling” You comment. His lip twitches up. You walk around him and hold one of his wings. “Mind explaining these wings and how you got here without being old as hell?” You ask, still holding on. “After the wars were over, others thought we were dangerous, put us in cryosleep. We slept until the Admiral of Starfleet woke me up and used me for building weapons. My family is in torpedoes that are loaded in this ship. I had to put them there to help them; the rest is a long story. I just explained this to the captain, it’s up to him if he trusts me and takes my advice” He explains. “As for the wings, they appeared after I woke up, something about the cryosleep activated a hidden gene and I woke up one morning with them”

“Can you fly?” You ask, finally releasing his wings. Khan shakes his head. “Not enough time or practise” You nod, “Yeah, took me about two months to learn. But if you tried to learn, I bet it would take a week because you’re so _superior_ ” You say teasingly. You like Khan because even though he could kill you any second, he likes a good fight, and he puts up with your crap. “Oh! Wanna spar?” You ask him, taking a step back and raising your fists in a joking manner. He steps back with a small smirk.

“It’s been too long, I can’t get a good fight anywhere” You say, rushing forward with a punch. He dodges easily. “The Doctor doesn’t like you fighting either” He says, making a grab at your hand. “That never stopped me” You say, whipping the hand back and delivering a kick to the unsuspecting Khan. He stumbles back, mostly from shock than pain. “You’re out of practise” You taunt; he smirks, and rushes you. You move to the left, but he was anticipating that. He sweeps his legs and trips you. You use your wings to bounce back up and try to wrap your legs around him. He moves back, and you get on your feet.

You and Khan exchange attempts to land a hit on the other. “You’ve certainly gotten better” He comments. “I’ve had practise” You retort. You step forward and feint left. You kick him in the gut, knocking him off-balance. You grab him and pin him to the floor, Hands on his wrists. You smile triumphantly. Khan suddenly grabs your wrists and flips over. The smile transfers to his face. “Nice one” You pant. He leans forward and his lips press to yours. Your eyes widen, but you don’t struggle.

He lets you go and gets up. He offers a hand to you, his trademark smirk decorating his face. You take it and pull yourself up. You open your mouth to say something, but you see Khan is staring at the glass. Six guards are waiting at the door. “Come with us” One says and opens the cell. You and Khan step out and are escorted to the medbay. 


	3. Tension

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of dialogue from the movie here. Pretty much reading the script. I'm sorry.

You and Khan sit down on a bed when one of the screens turns on. Some old guy’s face is onscreen. You feel Khan stiffen, and give him a worried look. “Captain Kirk” The man says. “Admiral Marcus, wasn’t expecting you” Kirk’s voice sounds. “A big ship you got there”. Marcus’ expression doesn’t change. “And I wasn’t expecting to get word that you had taken Harrison in custody in violation of your orders.”  “Well we had to improvise when our warp core unexpectedly malfunctioned.  But you already knew that didn’t you sir” Kirk says. “I don’t take what you are meaning” He replies, dripping with falseness. “Well, that’s why you’re here, isn’t it? To assist with our repairs? Why else would the head of Starfleet personally come to the edge of the neutral zone?” Kirk pauses. “Is there something I can help you find sir?” He asks. “Where’s your prisoner, Kirk?” Marcus asks. “Per Starfleet regulation I’m planning to return Khan, to Earth to stand trial” Kirk says. Marcus sighs. “Well, shit. You talked to him. That is exactly what I was hoping to spare you from. I took a tactical risk and woke that bastard up, believing that a superior intelligence could help us protect ourselves from whatever came at us next. But I made a mistake and now the blood of everybody he’s killed is on my hands. So I’m asking you, give him to me, so that I can end what I started.”

You look up at Khan. The rage on his face is obvious. You begin feeling mad at this Marcus guy. Khan would never design weapons on his own free will with the intent of war. He was made to end it. Kirk’s voice rings clear. “And what exactly would you like me to do with the rest of his crew? Fire them at the Klingons, end 72 lives? Start a war in the process?” Marcus leans forward. “He put those people there in those torpedoes. And I simply didn’t want to burden you with what was inside of them. You saw what this man can do all by himself, can you imagine what would happen if we woke up the rest of them? What else did he tell you, that he’s a peacekeeper? He’s playing you son don’t’ you see that? Khan and his crew were condemned to death as war criminals; and now it is our duty to carry out that sentence before anybody else dies because of him. Now I’m going to ask you again. One last time son.  Lower your shields. Tell me where he is.” Kirk speaks slowly. “He’s in engineering sir. But I’ll have him moved to the transporter room right away” You look up at Khan. He looks about as surprised as you.

“I’ll take it from here” Marcus says. He disappears from the screen. “I guess Kirk trusts you now” You whisper to him. Bones sighs. “Well at least were moving again”. Khan looks up at Bones, who was waving some device in front of Khan’s face. “If you think your ship is safe at warp, you’re wrong” He says. Carol, who was standing next to Bones turns and runs out the door.

A minute later, the ship jolts to the side. You grab onto Khan, who is completely calm. The ship receives more hits, and you figure Marcus is after you. You continue hugging Khan’s arm. “Oh, balls. Angry Marcus is angry” You mutter, starting to panic. Khan gives you an “Are you serious. Balls?” look, but his expression softens when he sees the panic.

The ship stops shaking. You realize you’ve been digging your fingernails into Khan’s arm. You release it, and Kirk walks into the medbay. He walks until he is staring Khan in the face. “Tell me everything you know about that ship” He says. “Dreadnought class. Two times the size, three times the speed. Advanced weaponry, modified for minimal crew. Unlike most federation vessels this is built solely for combat” Khan answers. “I will do everything I can to make you answer for what you did. But right now I need your help” Kirk says. “In exchange for what?” Khan asks. “You said that you would do anything for your crew. I can guarantee their safety” Kirk says.

Khan shakes his head slightly. “Captain, you can’t even guarantee the safety of your own crew” You look at Khan, slightly horrified at what he’d become. Bitter, angry, lonely, sad. That wasn’t him. The only time he really was himself was when you and him were fighting since you met him again. Kirk’s eyes flick to you then at Bones in the back. “Bones, what are you doing with that tribble?” He calls. “The tribble’s dead. I’m injecting it with Khan’s platelets into the deceased tissue of the chronic host. Khan’s cells regenerate like nothing I’ve ever seen, and I want to know why” Bones answers.

Kirk shifts to look Khan straight in the eye. “You coming with me or not?” He asks. Khan begins to get up. You stand up with him. “I’m coming too” You announce. Kirk shakes his head. “You can’t. Too dangerous” He counters. You look up to glare at him. “I can help. You’ve seen me fight. I’m as good as Khan. I can fly too. I know Khan better than you do too. I’m. Coming. Too.” You hiss. Kirk gives a huff. “We don’t have time for this” He pleads. “Then let me come along, and it’ll be a lot faster” Kirk stares at you. “Fine. Follow me” He commands.

You walk behind Khan through the passages, following Kirk. Kirk is talking on his communicator to someone named Scotty. “You need to open the airlock manually” He instructs. You trail along, wondering just what you got yourself into. You, Kirk, and Khan enter a room with suits and helmets hanging on hooks. “Put them on” Kirk says. You grab one and start dressing. “What do you suppose we do with our wings?” You ask. “Shit” Kirk groaned. You turn to Khan, already zipped up in his suit. “How—” You begin to say. “It’s not comfortable, just fold your wings and bear with it” He interrupts. You turn your back to him. “Help me put this on” You grumble. Your skirt rides up as you pull up the suit. Khan gently flattens down your wings and zips and clips it shut without hurting a single feather. Your wings strain against the suit. “This is so restraining” You grumble. “I know” Khan says. At least the helmet is awesome.

Kirk opens a hatch on the floor. You jump down with a bang. Kirk and Khan climb down the ladder.  You jump from one foot to another, nervousness beginning to set in. “Calm down, just follow the path and nothing will happen” Kirk says. Khan stiffens, just for a second, only enough for you to notice. A voice rings through your helmet. . “Hold on, this door is very wee, I mean small. This is going to be like jumping out of a moving car, off of a bridge, into a shot glass” Kirk nods. “Don’t worry I’ve done it before” You and Khan simultaneously turn to stare at Kirk. “Yeah, it was this vertical... thing... Doesn’t matter” he trails off. “Me too, I think I was on something though” You comment.

Khan begins to speak. “Did you find the manual override?”. Scotty’s running now.  “Not yet, not yet” He pants into the line. “Captain, before you go I must warn you that there is a considerable about of debris between our two ships.” A voice warns. “Spock not now. Scotty, are you ready?” Kirk says. “It’s not easy, just give me two seconds ya mad bastard” Scotty hisses. Khan shifts into a crouch beside you. You do the same, Kirk right after. “Tight fit, huh” You comment, stuck between the two guys. You glance at Khan, somehow his stare looks murderous, more than normal. “I’m set to open the door” Scotty says. You brace yourself. “Ready?” Kirk asks. “As I’ll ever be” you inform him. “Ready” Khan says. You lean a bit closer to him, he’s so steady and calm, nice around an over energetic person like yourself.

“Spock pull the trigger” Kirk orders. “Launching activation sequence in 3.” Your helmet displays a track. “Awesome” You mutter. “2. 1.” Spock’s voice rings clear as the door opens and you’re launched into space.


	4. Weeeeeee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moar borrowed dialogue! YAYYY! I'm sorry

“HOOOOOOOOLYBALLSTHISISAWESOMMMMEE” You laugh as you fly through space. “You seemed you have forgotten how much danger we are in” Khan states. You force your excitement down. “Yes sir” You tease. “Captain there is debris directly in front of you” Spock states. “Got it” Kirk responds. He veers off to the side, dodging a piece of the Enterprise. You stay to the path on your helmet. A piece of metal hurtles toward you. You clench your fist and you rocket to the left. Damn. Way off course. “Scotty you’re going to be ready with that door?!” Kirk shouts. Silence. “Mr. Scott! Where are you?”. A lady begins talking. “Scotty can’t seem to hear you, I’m working on getting his signal back “Khan, use evasive action there is debris directly ahead” Spock warns. “I see it” Khan informed. He winds his way though, but too slowly. He hits a piece of metal. “Khan!” You shout.

“Was khan hit?” Kirk asks. “I don’t know we are trying to find him now”. A rock hits your display and your helmet cracks. The display fizzles out. “Well that’s just dandy” You mutter.  “What’s wrong?” Kirk asks. “My display’s gone, no way of knowing where to go” You grumble. “Come over to me, my display’s fine” Kirk calls.

“K” You try to move away from a chunk of metal but it clips you, making you spin out of control. You try to get yourself normal to no avail. You manage to correct yourself; but the ship is coming closer too fast. “If I die, tell my Pokémon I love them” You say, joking because it’s a good alternative to screaming and crying. Strong arms wrap themselves around you. “Still joking, huh” Khan’s voice rings through your helmet. “Khan!” You exclaim. “What the hell is a Pokémon?” you hear Kirk mutter.

Kirk comes up beside you and Khan. “Scotty, can you hear me? We need a warm welcome, do you copy?” Kirk shouts. Spock begins talking. “If you can hear us Mr. Scott, open the doors in 10, 9,8,7,6,5,4,3” You close your eyes and brace for impact. “2,1” The door opens just as Spock reaches 0. Khan pulls you closer as you rocket through the door. The door closes and the gravity goes into effect. You, Khan, and Kirk fall down but keep rolling. He doesn’t let go of you until the rolling stops right in front of a startled Scotty.

“Welcome aboard” He says. Khan is under you, and he releases his arms. “Good to see you Scotty” Kirk gasps. He looks straight at you. You blush and get up. “Who’re these?” Scotty asks, out of breath himself for some reason. “Khan, (F/N), Scotty. Scotty, Khan, (F/N)” Kirk coughs. You remove your helmet and begin to strip off the restraining suit.

A groan escapes you as you stretch your wings out. “It’s so nice to stretch after, like b---” You cough quickly. Khan raises an eyebrow. Kirk hands you and Khan guns. “It’s set to stun” He explains. You nod, but you weren’t going to use it anyway, fighting with guns wasn’t as fun. Khan looks around. “They don’t know we are here yet” He starts walking. You walk beside him.

Storming on the bridge, you take out your gun and begin stunning. When the bridge is secured, Kirk nods at Scotty. Scotty raises his gun and shoots Khan. He falls to the floor. “What are you doing?” You shout. “Not now” Kirk growls. Khan’s just acting; you know he won’t get stunned just like that.

Scotty goes to stand beside Khan, his gun pointed at him. You see Carol. “What’re you doing here?” You ask. “I’m the Admiral’s daughter. He brought me here” She says with disgust. Kirk trains his gun at Marcus. “You’re under arrest” He says. “You aren’t serious” He sighs. “Get out of the chair” Kirk says. “You better stop and think about what you’re doing Kirk” Marcus warns.  “You killed a patrol on Quo’nos! War is coming, and who’s going to lead us? You?! If I’m not in charge our entire way of life is decimated. If you want me off this ship, you better kill me!” Marcus comes close to shouting. “I won’t kill you, but I can stun your ass and drag you off this chair. And I don’t particularly want to do that in front of your daughter” Kirk threatens.  The tension in the room is so high you can see it.

In a flash, Khan is up and knocks Scotty out. He jumps and grabs Kirk. He pins him down and begins punching him. He throws him and begins toward Marcus, who is trying to escape. Carol blocks his path. He throws her to the side and stomps on her leg. A sickening crack is heard and she screams. “Khan! You can’t do this!” You shout and shove him away. He glares at you, animalistic rage burning in his eyes. “You can’t hurt innocent people! You were born to do the opposite!” You scream at him.

“This man tortured me, used me, humiliated me!” Khan growls. You nod, putting your hands on his chest. He’s shaking with rage. “That must’ve been horrible. I can’t imagine, I know how much you want to kill him. But you can’t. No matter what he did, nobody deserves to die. Not even him. But he will stand trial, and be punished” You say gently. Khan’s expression softens slightly.

“I need to--” He hisses through gritted teeth. “You need to calm down” You finish. At the word calm Khan snaps. He knees you, hard enough to break something. You fall down coughing. Khan steps over you and walks to the cowering Marcus. “Kha--” You get cut off by a cough. You lift your hand from your mouth. Blood is spattered on the skin. He takes Marcus’ head and begins to squeeze. You feel your consciousness drifting. “Khan......” You plead. Black spots overtake your vision, and the last thing you see is Khan turning toward you.


	5. Aftermath

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep_. Your eyes fly open to a pristine white room. A machine beside you makes beeps according to your heartbeat. Bandages are all wrapped around your torso. Your wings splayed under you, extensions to the side keep them from falling to the floor. You’re wearing the loose white garment again. Footsteps sound and Kirk walks into the room. “What happened? Where’s Khan?” You ask. “You’ve been out for almost a month. Immediately after you lost consciousness, Khan’s rage just disappeared. Marcus is being held in custody. Khan’s ok, kind of.” Kirk explains. “What do you mean, kind of?” You demand.

Kirk sighs. “Physically, he’s fine. But he’s been quiet, more than usual. He visits you often,  just watches you and leaves. It’s like he is trying to keep himself away but can’t” Kirk scratches his head. “He’s being held in custody, but he hasn’t tried anything. The trials were made; Marcus was sentenced to life in prison while Khan and you, the high command has permitted me to have you and him on my ship, if you want.” Kirk offers.

“Have you heard anything from any Doctor at all?” You inquire.  Kirk shakes his head. “What has Khan said?” You ask. “He said he would make the decision after talking to you” Kirk says. He looks around quickly and scratches his head. “Is it true that you.... and Khan...”  Kirk trails off. “I think so” You smile. “Can you get Khan here?” You ask.

“No need” A voice says from the doorway. _Did he hear what Kirk asked?_ You sit up, blushing. “Khan!” You gasp. Khan walks farther into the room, almost cautiously. “Oh look! I have a meeting right now” Kirk says, running out of the room with a wink. “Come here” You say happily. He doesn’t move. Your face drops. “What’s wrong?” You ask. Khan looks at you with a new rage in his eyes. “What’s wrong? You’re in the hospital because of me. Why are you not angry?” His barely audible voice is quavering. You stare back at him, dumbfounded. “Angry? I have no reason to be angry with you” you disagree.

He puts a hand on his face. “I ruptured one of your organs. You’ve been out for two days because of a wound I inflicted.” He growls, the self-hate evident on his face. “I just came to see if you were okay. Obviously you are, I will take my leave then” He hisses, turning to go. “Khan!” You beg. “Goodbye. (F/N).” His voice shakes. His wings are folded tightly against his back. You begin to get up but the machines attached to you pull back. You rip the cords out, whimpering a little. Footsteps pound as you run through the corridor.

Tears begin forming in your eyes. “Khan...” you sniffle. You whip your head around. No sign of him anywhere. You collapse on your knees, your wound throbbing, but you ignore it. Your wings wrap around you. “Miss (F/n)!” A voice calls. You blink through your tears and see Spock running toward you. “Do you require assistance?” He asks, as worried as he can manage.

He helps you stand back up. You grab his shirt and begin sobbing loudly into it. “Miss (f/n), you are still in the process of healing. You need to get back into bed” Spock advises. You do nothing. “No... Don’t leave...” you sob. Spock picks your legs up and begins to carry you back toward your room. He lays you back on your bed gently. You’ve calmed down some, and you wipe your arm across your eyes, doing nothing but making the rest of your face wet. Your throat feels dry. “Do you require anything?” Spock asks. _Khan._ You shake your head. Spock turns to leave. “Thanks” You croak. Spock stops. “You’re welcome (f/n)” He responds with care (you think. You’re never sure with Spock).

After Spock leaves, you just lie there. Everything is a bit of a haze. Nurses come in to put the IV back into you, but you struggle and refuse until they stop trying. The hospital makes you stay for another week. Khan doesn’t come back. No sign of the Doctor either.

The next week is plain uneventful. Kirk comes back to ask about his offer, “I’ll decide when I’m released from the hospital, nothing I can do till then anyway” You had replied. Nobody else comes to visit.

 

* * *

 

“Ok, Miss (f/n), you can leave now” The nurse says. Soft fabric runs down your hands as you smooth down your blue t-shirt and black pants. You take a step outside. _The fresh air is nice_. “Fancy seeing you here” A familiar voice causes you to accidentally hit the person behind you with your wings. “Doctor!” You cry and turn around to hug him. Just as fast, you pull back and punch him on the shoulder. “Where the hell have you been?!” you yell at him. He rubs his shoulder. “Looking for you. You were literally ripped from the TARDIS by an unknown force. I doubt that would happen again though.” He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

“Where’s the TARDIS?” You ask, looking around. “Around the corner” He gestures. You and the Doctor are going. See the universe. Back to normal (Sort of). “So, what adventure did you have?” He asks. You hug him again, actually holding on. Your wings hang at your back. “What’s wrong?” He worries. “I met Khan again. He was in a cryotube for about three hundred years. He has wings.” you begin. All the emotions held back the past empty week come flooding back. Tears well up in your eyes.

“Let’s just go to the TARDIS” You mumble, letting go. The Doctor starts walking with one last worried look and you follow. He opens the door. You look around, soaking in future San Francisco. Far off into the distance, dark wings catch your eye. You stare a little harder. _Holy shit._ “Khan!” You shout. The figure continues walking away. You take off sprinting in his direction. “(F/n)!” you hear behind you but you don’t care.

 Boots hit the pavement as you run. Heart pounding, blood pumping, slowing down isn’t an option. Khan becomes closer and closer. You stop at a dead end, railing stopping you from getting to Khan below. “Khan!” You shout, but the wind carries the sound away.

You step up onto the railing, wings unfurling. You haven’t flown since before getting separated from the Doctor. _Hell of a good time to try._ You jump. Your wings strains from being unused as you glide. People point and shout, but you couldn’t give two craps by then. By the time Khan turns around, you are nearly upon him. _Bang._ You smash right into him. “(f/n)!” he shouts from under you. Sitting up, you punch him as hard as you can manage. He stares at you with shock, nose beginning to trickle blood. From the impact or the punch, you don’t know. It’ll heal quickly. “(F/n)! What--” You grab his face and kiss him forcefully.

Only when you have to come up for air you let go. “Don’t you ever leave me to "protect me" or some shit again or I’ll find you and rip you to shreds” You threaten. Lifting yourself up, you offer a hand to Khan. He takes it and pulls himself up. Once the adrenaline diminishes, you feel exhausted. “Nice flying skills” He smirks. “Well you would have more that a bloody nose if my flying was any worse” You retort. “True” Khan surrenders. “Khan! Pleasure to meet you again”. You turn around, the Doctor is standing there.

“Likewise” Khan nods. You take a step towards the Doctor. “Doctor.” You say gently. The Doctor nods. “Yeah” He breathes out. “I need to stay with Khan” You state. “I know”. You walk up and hug the Doctor. “Come visit every once in a while. Just ask where the starship Enterprise is, I’ll be there” You put in. He pulls back and smiles sadly. “Goodbye. (f/n) (l/n)” The Doctor says. He turns to leave. “Bye” you quaver.

You watch him walk away until he’s out of view. “Shall we find Kirk and tell him that we accept his offer?” You ask, turning to Khan and taking his arm. “Yes we shall” Khan says, taking you in the direction of Starfleet headquarters. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading! :D I feel the ending is weak. Bai!


End file.
